Making a date
by 0oHarleyQuinno0
Summary: AU/AH. Bonnie works for Jo. Annoying Kai Parker shows up one day in Jo's absence, as if to distract Bonnie.


Title: Making a date

Pairing: Bonnie, Kai

Summary: AU/AH. Bonnie works for Jo. Annoying Kai Parker shows up one day in Jo's absence, as if to distract Bonnie.

Note: My first Bonkai work! Written for Bonkai Secret Santa - for luncrchronicles on tumblr. No offence, no beta. Please review =)

* * *

 _ **0o Making A Date o0**_

Another hectic day, Bonnie figured it out by the time she set foot inside Jo's office.

"You have no idea how much I love to see your face at this time, Bonnie." Jo gasped, tossing a red file on the table. Black hair dishevelled, the manager was pure form of mess. Bonnie was not exactly fond of Jo's organizational skills, but she appreciated her work, how she handled clients, colleagues and superiors. That's all an intern had to know, Bonnie reminded herself.

"I'm going to call it a day." Jo announced striding in her cabin. "Gosh, where is my bag?" she went on searching here and there.

Bonnie crinkled her nose and scanned the entire room. "Next to your table," she pointed quietly.

Cussing and rushing to that side, Josette grabbed it. "Better I did not stand up Ric." Muttering to self, she rushed to the door and turned around slapping her forehead. "I told my boss I won't be coming tomorrow. So, he asked me to submit Gale's report by tonight. I did research and analysis and arranged them in order. But please do the conclusion and pass it to him." Bonnie's expression started changing. "For once he excused me because of my wedding. And don't forget to submit the file, or else I'm fired and so are you!" She declared the latter while running out of her chamber.

Good that she was gone before finding bitterness on her intern's face and listening to a disapproving groan.

Like always, Jo would drop trembling news in the last moments.

Sighing out loud, Bonnie decided to have a cup of coffee before getting back to the work that Jo had left for her.

Bonnie had not made much of acquaintances in the office premises except for handful people. The relationship with them was somewhere around formal greetings and smiles, as she was walking in this place since a month.

She was at the elevator, ready to get in when the doors opened, and collided into masculine figure. Apologies would have been sufficed, but the stranger did not leave her.

"That's the prettiest of all faces I have seen this day." He purred.

Bonnie blinked, slowly taking in his form. Lean yet built, tall structure was looking down at her. She had to stretch up her neck to meet his pinning gaze. Mischief danced in his eyes as she took a step away, maintaining distance with this light brown hair guy.

Choosing to ignore sudden chills at her tailbone, Bonnie averted her stare and decided to leave.

"Uh-uh, I was speaking here." He did not let her slip easily. "Perhaps—"

"Not interested." Bonnie cut him sharply and walked past him, into elevator.

She lagged time, patience and energy these days. Especially after the recent break-up, she confined herself to work. Hence, her rejection was quick and piercing. Thinking that would shoo him away.

By the time she had coffee and returned to the office, the annoyingly handsome stranger was still hanging around. In Josette's office, leaned back in her chair. It pissed her off, immensely.

"Leave before I call the guards." A warning from her side.

He did not look at her as he spoke. "There is no need of getting nasty, Bonnie Bennett. Lovely name, by the way. I only want to see my sister."

One: he knew her name.

Two: who the hell was this sister?

These two things crossed her mind.

And he went on, as if it was her sole responsibility to listen him out. "She doesn't answer my calls, doesn't reply to my texts. You tell me isn't it her being cruel to this poor soul? Who can do that to their twin brother?"

He was a dramatic, Bonnie concluded it in this less time period. And then, putting pieces gradually she hunched if he was Jo's twin brother.

"If you are speaking of Jo, then you are late." She responded calmly. "She called it off."

"To meet up with that saltman." Jo's twin shook his head tiredly. "Alaric bore me to tears. Honestly, I don't know what she saw in him that she is so eager to marry him."

"I am not here to discuss your personal feelings, mister." Bonnie reminded him, being cold and straight.

"It is Kai, Kai Parker." A full-length boyish smile crept to his face that made her forget the truth that she was dealing with an adult. "Malachai Parker—" he mused, stroking his chin, "—the name itself have full of negative vibes."

"Whatever." She muttered, as soon as she came back to reality. "Leave now."

Kai or Malachai glanced at her, as she crossed arms waiting for him to exit. He smirked getting back to the file he was reading before she appeared. "Good thing you are only an intern. For a moment, I believed you are my sister's boss. "Your body must be truly flexible to work in a cheerleading team."

"How do you know my details?" She was half-curious and half-annoyed when he spoke so many things about her.

Kai displayed the part of file he was going through. Her resume. Jo maintained those documents, but she forgot to secure them. Of course.

"Put it aside and leave." She repeated, her voice restrained.

"Okay." He gave in with a sigh and went on his feet. "I will _leave_ as per your request, Bonnie." Twisting her mouth, she glared at his every step while she walked back to the table to get the Gale's report. Playful and intrigued, he suggested when he was at door. "I think we should meet up sometime."

Bonnie rolled her eyes toward the desk, checking for the document. Gale's report-it should be here in this mess. She rang up Jo for confirmation, but she did not answer.

Kai did not quit the place. Instead he continued with his nuance. "Lunch, dinner?" Bonnie dived into the pile of documents, but the file was nowhere. "At least, coffee would make me happy? I would not mind if we go and grab a drink or two."

"Oh, zip it up!" She hissed.

"I wish I could, but," he paused after hearing her groan and murmured, "You are searching for something?"

"Thanks for understanding." Bonnie sneered and placed hands on hips.

She was dead. Jo was dead, if she did not finish the work by that night. And it was six in the evening already.

"Let me help you." He offered, showing unexpected concern. Bonnie lifted brows at him slightly. "Come on, I'm not an useless guy as you perceive me to be."

Honestly, she had no opinion on him. Probably that could change.

On one side she was searching while from the other side Kai lent helping hand. "What are you looking for by the way?"

"A blue file, heading written as Gale's."

After five minutes of restlessness, Bonnie halted everything. It had to be here itself, she cried inwardly. Kai followed her, but appeared like he had something in mind.

"Why am I doing this, by the way?" He mused with a confused smile.

Bonnie shrugged. "To help me out, of course."

Elevating a brow, he bent one of the corners of his mouth into devilish smirk. "But what do I get from this?"

Bonnie stiffened her jaw in result. Kai decided to be pain in her ass. She did not say anything, but resumed her actions. Slamming on the desk, he impeded with another set of infuriating words. "I did not say I hate to do this. It is my pleasure indeed. However, I would love to-"

"I don't have time for this. Come straight to the point."

"I will search for you, you come out for dinner with me."

Now he was speaking like a toddler. "And why would I do that when I have perfect set of eyes and hands, so that I can do it by myself?" Bonnie smiled tiredly. "Without you, it would take another thirty minutes or one hour at maximum." Clearly she stated that she was not depending on him entirely.

"Oh, please. Give it a try first-"

"Now, now, Kai." She began coldly. "You are wasting my time."

"If I get my hands on that file first, then you should come with me." He proposed new childish idea, being excited about it. "I promise I'm no serial killer," he sweet talked. "Only curious, but not a creepy guy."

Bonnie eyed him for more than five seconds. He was true, and simply hitting on her. It was Jo's brother, so she could trust him?

She was not certain, although she decided not to stress on it. "We shall see about it." Replied she quietly.

Victory glinted in his eyes, just like that. His impish grin was not intimidating, surprisingly. Shaking her head in exhaustion, Bonnie followed his actions. Kai's work sped up than before, and she could not help but glance at him once in every while. Though, he did not pay much of attention to her this time.

She frowned slightly and reminded silently about the deadline.

Another five minutes flew away effortlessly. A deep chuckle vibrated from the other side of the room. "There you are!"

Bonnie froze in her place at first. "What, you got it?"

"Financial statement analysis of Gale's?"

"Oh my God, yeah!" Bonnie ran to him and snatched file away to check it thoroughly. A sigh of pure content, relief escaped her. "Thank me later with a proper dinner."

Bonnie gave him a pointed look. "I don't know when I'll be free."

"Now it is you trying to slip through my fingers." Kai laughed melodiously. "I'm not that bad, Bonnie. It is just, what do you say," he thought, "we did not have a decent start."

Wiping sweat beads from her forehead, she buzzed. Gazing into his sparkling eyes, for long period, did lighten up her mood somewhat. Saying no other word, she twirled on her heel and walked to her corner to finish up the conclusion part.

It took her only one hour to wind up because Jo put every detail neatly, which was the reason she loved Jo's work.

The manager was in an average mood, so he did not bite her head off when she went to submit the report. Thank heavens above. Before she left Kai's voice, boyish grin and set of dazzling bluish grey orbs flew into her head, making her check Jo's cabin.

He had gone, of course.

Probably, he was playing with her this entire time?

Slightly she felt disappointment claiming her system. Taking unhurried steps, she made it out of the building at last. Only to see Kai waiting next to his car.

He waved at her, full of energy even in that chill night. Bonnie might have felt her heart beating faster. Out of happiness, surprise? But why?

"I thought you left." She commented.

He beamed, lovingly, sheepishly. "You can't get rid of me that easily."

Bonnie nodded at him, finding herself smile while she stared at him for a moment. He pressed lips into a thin line, did not avert gaze for even a second.

"What is your cuisine?" She asked, pleasantly surprising Kai.

"Italian or Chinese." He said, running hands through his brown hair. "I really don't mind if you have anything else in mind."

"It is Chinese then." Bonnie declared, brushing her dark hair off shoulders as she walked to the passenger side of his car.

 _ **0o Making A Date o0**_


End file.
